


Acceptance Speech

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-24
Updated: 2009-01-24
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Acceptance Speech

**Title:** Acceptance Speech  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Neville Longbottom/Bill Weasley, Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/profile)[**neville100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/)'s prompt #53: A New Era  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
 **A/N:** It's a new era in the wizarding world.

  
~

Acceptance Speech

~

Neville clasped Bill’s hand as the new Minister for Magic made his entrance. “This is going to be great,” he whispered.

Bill nodded. “It will. It ushers in a new era of peace for us all I think.”

“I never thought this would happen,” Neville murmured.

“Why?”

“He’s been very reluctant to speak in public or assume any big responsibilities given his history.”

“He’s very good at it, though.” Bill smiled. “The mantle of leadership sits well on his shoulders.”

“Harry’s steadied him.”

Just then, the new Minister, Severus Snape, his husband Harry next to him, began his acceptance speech.

~


End file.
